


十四天

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 隔离文学。无差
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	十四天

Day1  
当他们从樟宜机场回到新加坡的公寓时，Brett的眼睛已经快睁不开了——八个多小时的飞行，五个小时的航班延误，再加上来来去去的时间，Eddy刚踏进门的瞬间的唯一想法就是倒头呼呼大睡。

Eddy爬上床的时候听见浴室里的花洒声。Brett的洁癖一如往常，让他在就算是极度困乏的时候也能把自己从床上捞起来去洗澡。

Eddy听着水声，想着接下来的打算，模模糊糊之间，他的思维就失去了焦点。从一片寂静之中兀地传来的沙拉沙拉声响让Eddy更是难以保持清醒，不一会儿，他就滑入了睡眠。

Day2  
Eddy睡到十二点才起身。Eddy在床上磨蹭了又半个小时，直到膀胱快撑不住才起身走出房门。公寓里飘荡着滤煮咖啡的香味，Brett不在客厅里。不用Eddy去寻找，他就知道Brett早就已经醒来，这会儿可能在阳台坐着看书，或者在他自己的房间里工作，无论Brett多晚睡，前一天有多累，他都会在第二天的早晨九点之前准时起来，就像是Brett的房间那样有条理，一切都被安排得妥妥当当。

“我刚查了下新加坡移民局的网站公告。”Brett突然出现在厨房，“从后天开始入境新加坡的，无论从哪里入境都需要居家隔离十四天。”

“啊，我们刚刚好卡到新政策施行的时间点上诶。”

“为了妥当起见，我们应该自主隔离十四天，毕竟这个时间点卡得也太恰好了，我们前几天还在布里斯班，如果有人在新加坡的街上看到我们的话——”

Eddy点点头，不等Brett讲话说完，他就同意了Brett的提议，如果Brett觉得是妥当的，那么他没什么问题。半个月很快过去的，练练琴，拍拍视频，看看书，打打游戏。

“我们可以点外卖。”Eddy说。

“我刚和房屋管家确认过了，他们可以定期帮我们清理放在门外的垃圾。”

“那太好了。”Eddy看向Brett，“第一顿外卖，你想点什么？泰国菜还是韩国菜？”

Day3  
他们在回到新加坡的公寓拍了第一支影片，主题是对一些网络上找到的“毁坏乐器”的视频片段作出反应。

Eddy在拍完这支影片就怎么也打不起精神，久久地沉浸在低落的情绪中没办法走出来。Brett在将自己的小提琴放进琴盒的时候看了他一眼，Eddy感受到空气里欲言又止的氛围，Brett和上琴盒，走回到录影间的桌子前，重新在Eddy身旁的转椅上坐了下来。

“我真的没法想象有人会故意毁掉一件看起来还不错的乐器。”Eddy说。

“我也，”Brett耸耸肩，“但这年头，谁又管得了别人呢？”

“这个亵渎等级比Ben Lee还要高。”

“嗯哼。”Brett站起来关掉录影机和射灯，然后又坐回到位置上。Eddy感受到一个温暖的体温向他靠过来，“我昨天做了一个梦。”Brett说，他的语调里稍纵即逝的疲惫感，虽然很微弱，但是Eddy捕捉到了。

“我梦见——”Brett的头还是靠在Eddy的肩膀上，他的视线向上看去，“我梦见一个像是在天启后世界里的设定。大家都疯了，那种感觉。你知道吗？”

“你不觉得现在就很疯狂吗哈哈。”Eddy想起自己曾经三四点刷推特，越刷越是被时间线上的消息整得焦虑得睡不着。然而越是焦虑，他趋向性的反刍本能让他无法关掉应用，放下手机，好好睡上一觉。

“然后你穿过大半个布里斯班来我家找我，所有的公共交通工具都停了，你见到我就哭个不停。我问你，‘怎么了？’，结果你说你的小提琴在来的路上被一个混蛋抢走了，然后他当着你的面把你的琴砸了。”

“天呐。”Eddy虽然不是梦境的亲历者，但他明显地感到像是被人当头一棒敲击的痛苦。

“你哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，然后我拉着你去Coles卷纸，所有的卷纸都被卖完了，连小包装的纸巾也卖完了，货架上什么都没有，除了一堆中提——”Brett话锋突转，“然后我对你说‘嘿，趁现在转学中提也来得及’。”

“混蛋。”Eddy说，他没有生气，Brett在他的肩头发出发大笑声，Eddy突然意识到了什么。

“这个时候你反倒是让我靠着你的肩膀了。”Eddy说，“上次拍英国达人秀的时候，你整个人看起来好僵硬啊哈哈。”

Brett没有回话，也没有将身体从Eddy身边移开，直到他们开始下一支视频的录影。

Day4  
Eddy和Brett在厨房。Brett在做饭，Eddy站在一旁手足无措地看着Brett在冰箱和洗手池之间来来回回，忙这忙那。

Eddy从来没搞懂做饭是怎么一回事，他唯一且失败的下厨尝试就是从超市里买来的切好的大白菜、胡萝卜和蘑菇的混合蔬菜包，在平底锅里加酱油一起炒。他理所当然地做失败了——他的油放得太多，放菜时间也不对，他在油还没完全热透的时候就将菜全部丢了进去，结果自然是变成了一堆黑色的糊状物。这些都是事后Brett指出来的，他步骤中的错误。

Brett站在厨房里，就好像指挥站在指挥台上一样自然协调。他先是煮了一锅水，然后开始切起洋葱和西红柿。不一会儿，厨房里就充满了食物的香气，“帮我下一点意面。”Brett看了一眼炉子上的锅，转身对Eddy说。

Eddy从橱柜里翻出一包未开封的长面，站在锅子前，他突然陷入了不知所措。

“我应该放多少？”他问。

“两人份的话大概这么粗就好。”Brett放下菜刀，比了一个虎口握成一个圈的手势。

“Bro，Keep it PG。”Eddy说。

“说得好像你没做过似的。”Brett淡淡地说，继续切他的番茄，他先是把番茄切成薄薄的小片，然后是小小的番茄丁，淡红色的汁水流淌在他的指尖，菜板上。

Eddy学着Brett的手势握了一把意面丢进煮沸的滚水锅中，不一会儿，那些面就变软掉进水里，Eddy盖上锅盖，看着Brett，Brett已经切好了所有的食材，他在水池里洗手，仔细地将手上的食物渣都冲到水管下。Brett在洗手前，还顺手将菜刀和砧板都洗了。

Eddy的眼睛跟着Brett的一举一动，等到Brett回过头来，他撞上了Brett审视的视线。

“你怎么学到做意面的？”Eddy打算先发制人。

“在悉尼的时候，跟着一个意大利朋友学的。”Brett的眼神有些躲闪，这可能只是Eddy的错觉。他想。

“女朋友？”

Brett没有回答，Eddy打算纠缠到底：“跟我说说嘛，我对于你那段时间的感情经历可是非常好奇。”

“没什么值得好提的，我光顾着练琴呢。”

“会在第二天给你做早午餐的女孩？”

“又或者是男孩？”见Brett没有回答，Eddy又追问。

“你闭嘴。”

Eddy感受到空气中的紧张，他这是戳到Brett的痛处了吗？

“我开玩笑的。”Brett突然又说，像是乐句突然从极强变成极弱，紧绷的感觉陡然变得柔和，“我只是很惊讶你会对我在悉尼那段时间感兴趣。”

“毕竟我们一直在一起，分开的时间也不多。”

Brett的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意，“吃饭的时候，我会慢慢跟你讲。”

当他们一起坐到餐桌前，吃着Brett做的番茄意面时，Brett开始了他的话题：“有一个听马勒五的家伙——”

直到Brett讲完这段发生在悉尼的轶事，Eddy还是没有搞懂这个“马勒Dude”到底是谁，和Brett是什么关系。

Day5  
Eddy醒来的时候窗外淅淅沥沥地下着雨，雨点拍打在他紧闭的窗户上发出噼里啪啦的节奏。窗外的天色晦暗，Eddy打开手机屏幕确认了下时间，是上午的十点半。

Eddy打算去洗手间解决下他膀胱里逐渐变得紧迫的问题，他下了床，走到浴室门口。他们公寓的洗手间和浴室是从外面连在一起的，这会儿，浴室的门关着，被占用着，Eddy正想要离开，就听见里面传来Brett的声音。

Eddy立刻明白过来Brett在浴室里做着什么，他马上掉头就走。

Eddy离开前，浴室里传来花洒里落下来的水声。

二十分钟后，Brett擦着湿漉漉的头发从浴室里出来，见到坐在客厅沙发上玩着手机的Eddy，他愣了一下。

“今天怎么这么早？”

“被尿憋醒了。”Eddy说，观察着Brett的反应。

Brett毫无所动，“你昨晚喝太多珍珠奶茶了。”他耸耸肩。

Eddy起身去了洗手间，浴室里因为Brett刚才洗的一个澡还散发着淡淡的沐浴露香味。Eddy坐在马桶上解决完他的膀胱问题，往右手边的浴室隔间望了一眼。

挡水玻璃壁有一个比他要小上一圈的手印，像是有人撑在那里站在好久留下的痕迹。

Eddy别过脸去，好让自己不再剩下的时间里一直盯着那个手印瞧。他小解完后，穿上裤子去洗手池前洗手。

“雨越下越大了。”出来时，Brett正在厨房里捣鼓咖啡机，他的声音从磨豆机运转的声音里传来，“我叫的配送估计得等到下午才能送到了。”

“冰箱里有什么？”

“昨晚剩下的披萨，无糖可乐，没了。”

Eddy去冰箱取出披萨盒，放到微波炉里加热。回来的时候，Brett正在喝着昨天剩下的奶茶，吸管在他嘴中被咬得扁扁的，一边滑着手机，手机里时不时穿来音乐声。

大概是被Eddy一直盯着，Brett从手机屏幕上抬起头来看向Eddy。

“怎么了，我脸上沾到什么东西了吗？”

“你胖了。”

“彼此彼此。”Brett继续咬着他嘴里的那根吸管，一边从塑料杯中吸出更多的奶茶来。

Day6  
第六天的时候，Brett提议录一些视频。

“我们的存货量不多了，你看看有什么视频创意可以录制的。”Brett发完几个和团队沟通的邮件，吃完晚饭的时候，他说。

Eddy翻了翻他用来记视频灵感还有一些乱七八糟想法的笔记本，“Draw My Life，还有一个小提琴游戏。”

“刚好我们订购的白板和笔到了，就先做Draw My Life吧。”

Eddy和Brett坐在工作台前一边聊天一边画画，Eddy想着反正待会Editor San会将除画面说明以外的语音部分剪掉，便有一搭没一搭跟Brett讲话。

Brett坐得离他很近，Eddy感到他的手肘碰到了Brett的手臂，Brett立刻缩回了自己的手臂，往远离Eddy的方向那边的白板处画起了画。

“我们是在十六七岁的时候开始想要当独奏家的。”Brett在白板的右上角画两个火柴人，然后在旁边画了两个看起来完全不像是小提琴的串型物体。

“刚好是你被初恋甩掉之后。”Eddy在其中一个戴眼镜的火柴人脸上画上一滴代表泪珠的水滴，然后在他的身旁边添上一个破碎的爱心，“你说，我决定了，要一天练琴40个小时。于是你一边拉琴一边哭，嘴里喊着：‘我的初恋——’。”

Brett用手肘怼了他一下，“你想成为独奏家也是因为失恋吗？”

Eddy在脑中斟酌着接下来要说的话：“不是，我是喜欢上了某人，但我没有失恋，我还没告白呢人家就毕业了。”

“Dude，难道你是到了大学才和女孩子谈恋爱的？”

“我可没说人家是个女孩子哈。”

“哦。”Brett的肩膀突然塌了下去，“我从来不知道这些事情——”

“你又没有问。”Eddy在舌尖上尝到了苦涩的味道。

“是我们共同的朋友吗？如果你觉得介意的话可以不用回答的。”Brett的语气里多了一分小心翼翼，像是突然接受毫无准备的考试，

“不是，是我高中的同学，说了你也不认识。”

“哦，好的，”Brett的语气的紧绷感没有消失，但是他恢复了轻松愉快的语气，“这一段得让Editor San剪掉。”

他们接着拍了又一支视频，是Eddy想出来的一个新游戏“我们能读懂对方的内心吗？”，这是一个考验他们能不能就朋友准备的一摞提示卡片在小提琴上拉上同一首曲子的游戏。毫无疑问的，他们在这个游戏上惨败。

“这个游戏好难。”Eddy感慨。

“说不定剪出来好会是一期相当无聊的视频，我感觉我花太多时间在考虑怎么拉曲子上了。”Brett说，他这会儿正将小提琴的琴弓拧松，放回到琴盒里。

“说真的，没有人能够完全读懂另一个人在想什么吧。”Eddy说。最近的Brett对于他来说就是完全一个谜。

Brett手上的动作停顿了一秒。

“是啊。”Brett说。

Day7  
Eddy忘记了今天是星期几，于是他打开手机查看了一下日期、天气：今天是周一，是不更新的日子。新加坡明天有雷阵雨。

雷雨前的天气格外潮湿严热，Eddy甚至不想打开阳台的落地窗户，让冷气从门缝中流失。Brett在长沙发上盘着腿，膝盖上摊开一本西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲的指挥总谱，他的左手边放着打印出来的钢琴伴奏谱子，面前的茶几上摆着Brett的iMac，里面打开的西贝柳斯作曲软件上还是一片空白。

Eddy溜回自己的房间里，将小提琴从琴盒里抽出来练琴。

Eddy先是练了空弦、运弓，然后是音阶。之后，他便投入到第三乐章的练习中，那些他怎么也似乎练不好的十度和八度。

Eddy给自己设定的练习时间是两个小时过一刻，每隔四十五分钟休息一次。他投入精力练习，在练习到第三个四十五分钟中间休息的时候，Brett推开门探出一个脑袋进来。

“不好意思打扰到你，中午要吃什么？”

“点外卖？”

“对。”Brett盯着手机看，头也不抬地说。

“寿司怎么样？”

“好呀，你要什么？”

“我要好多加州卷。”

“没问题，你练你的去吧。我来点。”语毕，Brett就消失在门口。门被轻轻带上了。

Eddy又练了四十五分钟后才放下琴走出门，一出门就看见Brett盘腿坐在沙发上，iMac放在他的大腿上。寿司外送已经稳当当地放在茶几上了。

Brett在Eddy出现的时候抬头，“你终于练完啦。”他说，“我快饿死了。”

Eddy打开寿司外送的盒子，“你的伴奏谱改得怎么样了？”

“还成，第一乐章快改到一半了，你先吃吧，我还有几个和声需要搞定。”

Eddy将酱油和芥末挤到附送的小盒子里，他夹了一块加州卷到Brett的眼前，“张嘴。”他说。

Brett杵在那里呆了好久，他还是张开嘴接受了Eddy送过来的那块加州卷。

“帮我看下这个和弦配得对不对。”Brett一边咀嚼着一边说。

Eddy凑前去看，这一凑身前去，他又闻到Brett淡淡的沐浴露味道了。Brett身上穿的这件T恤的领口被洗得有点松松垮垮的，从Eddy的角度往下看，能看到Brett的后颈一直到后背若隐若现的弧度。Eddy突然有种想要一把将Brett从背后圈在怀里的冲动。

“这里用Ab可能听起来比用Eb要好。”Eddy说，他尽量装作毫无感觉，于是那股冲动很快就被压下去，消失了。

“好的。”Brett说。

Day8  
白天他们录了一期粉丝作曲的视频，“我想我该回去练琴了。”Brett说。

“我也。”

于是他们各自在不同的房间练了一整个下午，吃完晚饭后，Brett继续盘腿坐在客厅沙发上改他的西小协伴奏谱，Eddy在他旁边滑手机，戴着耳机听K-Pop，一边分出心来刷Reddit上的梗图。

在期间Brett向他询问过好几次和声上的事情，Eddy就摘下耳机，给他提供一些搭配上的建议。Brett的改谱也成功地进入到了第二乐章，这时他困了，说需要先去睡觉。

“晚安。”Eddy说，看着Brett走回他自己的房间，将门关上。

Eddy在刷了半个小时社交媒体后就也觉得困了，他洗了个澡，然后吹干头发，在自己的床上躺平开始刷手机，他本来还想看多一两个视频才睡的，此时，睡意突然袭来，他便放下手机蒙头去睡。

Eddy很快就失去了知觉。

Eddy的睡眠因为凌晨时窗外突然响起的雷鸣声被中断。他在梦中被雷声惊醒，脑子还有些不清楚，窗外的雨声传进他的耳膜里，连带着雷声轰隆轰隆地从远处席卷而来，颇有要将他和Brett所在的这栋公寓楼吞没的势头。

如果说他正和Brett被双双困在新加坡这个热带城市市中心的公寓里，那么一条在暴风雨的海面上漂泊的船将会是对他们目前处境的绝佳隐喻。Eddy已经有一周没有出门了，Brett也是。他从未其他人待在同一个空间里这么久过，在这星期里，他们点外卖，Brett偶尔做饭，拍视频，练琴，除了彼此的卧室和洗手间之外的空间里，Eddy对Brett的一举一动都看在眼里。Eddy觉得是不是自我隔离的足不出户让他脑子变得不清醒，以至于竟让Eddy产生一种更进一步的非分之想——Eddy想知道一墙之隔的Brett现在的状况，他在做着什么梦，他脑子里在想什么，是否也有着一些不方便告诉同处一个屋檐下的好友的一些想法，他在想什么。

Eddy听着窗外的雨声，又想到房间里的Brett，此刻大概是躺在床上蜷缩着睡着了。在他手机的内存里，存有好几张他偷偷拍下的Brett睡着的照片——他曾经在自己的个人ins账号上发过其中的一张，Brett睡着的时候会朝右侧的方向蜷腿侧睡，将手放在脸旁。这个姿势莫名让Eddy回想起他们在北美巡回的时候，Brett面向着靠落地窗的一边，将背对着他入睡。好几次，在半夜里Eddy爬上属于他自己的那张床时，他伸出手，在即将要碰到Brett的时候停下来，然后像是什么事也没发生一样地入睡，直到第二天被Brett买早餐回来的开门声吵醒。

“以后不要再在ins上发我睡觉的图啦。”Brett停顿，他的视线稍微往上，仿佛在斟酌着用词。

“这太私密了。”Brett说，“别人会误会的。”

Eddy翻来覆去也没有能再度入睡，窗外的雨下得更大了。

Day9  
第二天Eddy睡到直到快下午的时候被雨声和Brett的琴声吵醒了，Brett在公寓的另一头，在客厅里练琴，声音就是从那里传来的。

Eddy躺在床上，听着Brett在练音阶、琶音，Brett刚好练习到d小调，他的降B有一丝高，Eddy随即听见琴声停下来，Brett在修正，一点点地调整音准，直到变成正确的音准。

Eddy起床出了自己的房间，他经过客厅时，Brett也没有停下拉琴。

“你起得太晚了。”又过了一段时间，大概是半个小时，Brett终于放下小提琴，对Eddy说。

“昨晚失眠了。”Eddy解释道，“被雷声吵醒后怎么也睡不着。”

“我也是。”Eddy这才发现Brett的眼圈黑得吓人。Brett准时的生物钟，无论多晚睡，都会在九点之前让他醒过来。这让Eddy突然有一丝内疚，他在呼呼大睡的这段时间，Brett都在做些什么？

“我是不是压缩了你的练习时间？你不用管我的，想练习就练就好了。”

“我练了两个小时了，你都没被吵醒。”Brett将小提琴弓松好，放进琴盒里。

“你不困吗？”

“该死的生物钟呐。”Brett擦掉琴上的松香，小提琴的指板上有很多手印，他也一并擦掉了。

“顺带一提，我的伴奏谱姑且是搞定了，什么时候来试着和一下吧？看看有没有奇怪的地方，改一改什么的。”Brett说。

那天晚上的时候不出意料的，Eddy又失眠了。

失眠的时候，大多数情况是因为Eddy的生物钟紊乱，有时候是因为他不想睡，有时候是因为他白天睡太多。但这一次，他睡不着是因为Brett也醒着。

Brett就在一墙之隔的卧室，Eddy能听见Brett在被单底下翻来翻去的声音，Eddy甚至想象得到Brett的手臂在被单下摩擦发出的悉悉簌簌声，毕竟公寓的薄墙是那么地不隔音。

Eddy在听到Brett的喘息声时僵住了。

他的第一反应是Brett是否需要帮助，毕竟他见过Brett几次因为严重的感冒而呼吸不畅要去医院的样子。直到他的念头落回到当下的场景，Eddy想起那天的早晨，听见Brett在浴室里的动静，他的担忧才停止。

随之而来的是一种坐立难安的感觉，Eddy好几次想从床上下来，或者发出一些动静，表示他还醒着，但理智告诉他应该躺着一动不动，给对方造成一种自己已经入睡的假象。房间隔壁的Brett的声音很轻，带一点鼻音，然后是沉默在手心里的呜咽。Brett的声音不算很大，在一片寂静之中却又难以忽视。

唤起的征兆逐渐在Eddy的腿间抬头。

可恶！

Eddy无声咒骂。Brett干嘛要挑这个时候，搞得好像他并不在乎这里的墙壁有多薄似的。墙壁另一头的Brett在他的房间里发出断断续续的呜咽声，窗外此时适时地下起了雨，雨点的声音拍落在窗外的街道地面，将Brett的声音包裹起来，堆叠在重复之下。

Eddy鬼使神差地将手伸进自己的裤带底下，他的指尖触碰到潮湿，他深吸一口气，热带城市里下起的雨混合着空调的冷气给他带来一种奇怪的清冷感。Eddy的思绪回到ins上的那张照片，Brett抱着手侧身躺在床上阖眼熟睡，Eddy想起当他靠近Brett，Brett的体温便像是要将清冷的空气点燃似的，成为黑夜里的唯一热源，Brett白天里的距离感随着他的入睡被消弭，这给了Eddy一点他仿佛可以逾越距离的勇气。好几次，他的脸就在Brett的旁边，Brett的呼吸拍打在他的面庞上，Brett对Eddy的心理活动和挣扎一无所知。Eddy或许可以趁机……

Eddy加快了他手指揉弄的频率，他此刻的快乐是罪恶的，带着一点窥视的耻辱感，隔壁房间的Brett的声音弱下去了，高音的部分被隐藏到被单底下了，Eddy翻过身，将脸向墙壁的方向，转而寻找他上次呆在这间公寓时用指甲划出来的痕迹。

紧绷的感觉像是海浪一般突然袭来，Eddy在释放出来的时候长呼一口气，在调整了几下呼吸之后，他将被子拉过头盖上，连带着腿间的湿意一起，他暂时还不想清理自己，只是等待着这段空白的期间过去。Eddy在意识与清醒的中间听见Brett打开房门，打开洗手间的门，然后是水龙头被打开的声音。

在Brett从卫生间出来之前，Eddy就睡着了。

Day10  
第二天当Eddy很早就被尿憋醒了。他去卫生间里冲了一个澡，将昨晚换下来的脏衣服扔进洗衣机里准备等攒到晚上再洗。

Eddy从放着洗衣间里出来的时候Brett仍旧没有从他的房间里出来。

真是少见。Eddy心想，他看了看手机屏幕，已经是早上十点了。平常的时候Brett估计早就已经干完了大部分早上的工作了，他想象着Brett在客厅里一个人坐着，一边喝咖啡一边吃吐司面包，一边回复工作邮件的身影。

Eddy不觉得很饿，于是他在客厅的沙发里坐着刷手机，等着Brett醒过来推他一起吃早餐。

过了大约有半小时之后，Brett的房间里仍旧是毫无动静，Eddy内心的好奇越发膨胀，而半小时就是他耐心的极限。于是他决定去Brett的房门口看看。

站在Brett的门前，Eddy推开了门。

Brett将脸埋进枕头里熟睡着，丝毫没有察觉到Eddy的进入，当然他对Eddy目前内心的纠结也一无所知。

Brett房间里的那张床是一张大床，然而Brett每次都面朝墙壁躺下，蜷缩在一个角落里睡着，留下身后满当当的空位，Eddy好几次取笑Brett，干脆给Brett整一张行军床算了，还可以在房间里节省更多的空间。

“那不一样，留有一点空隙是刚刚好的。”Brett反驳。

“那有什么不一样？留着给别人躺吗？”记忆里的自己挪揄道。

带着回忆里曾经做过某件事的惯性，Eddy爬上Brett的床。Brett几乎是在Eddy的膝盖触碰到床垫的那一瞬间就醒了。

“怎么了？”Brett的声音颤抖里带着浓浓的睡意，Eddy几乎不忍心继续再捉弄Brett下去了。

“起床了，懒鬼。”Eddy转口说。

Day11  
“你昨天早上是怎么回事？”Brett在他们拍完一整支视频，在关掉了摄影机之后问。

“你就当我自我隔离疯了吧。”Eddy说。

Brett看起来不是很满意这个回答，“还有三天，怎么突然之间就这样子了？”

“我晚上睡不着。”

Brett愣住了，“睡不着也不要大早上的爬到我的床上来啊，”

“明明高中的时候是你经常这么做的。”

“那……不一样。”Brett的语气软了下来，Eddy意识到，在这场争执中，他又要赢了。

“有什么不一样？因为我跟你说我曾经暗恋过男人？所以你害怕了？”

“不——”Brett的视线沉到了地面，“我不是那种接受不了的人。”

“接受不了什么？”

“接受不了喜欢同性的家伙，我只是有点吃惊，因为你从没跟我提过，仅此而已。”Brett的视线又回到了Eddy身上，他注视着Eddy，眉头微簇，Brett似乎还想说些什么，但是在看到Eddy的脸的那一瞬间，Eddy发誓他看到了Brett的临时改意。

“如果我喜欢男人，会让你困扰吧。”Eddy说。

“什么困扰？”Brett眉头上的皱痕更深了，“哦，你是说我们目前在居家隔离的情况吗？这对我来说没什么好困扰的。”

那话几乎刺痛了Eddy。一条明显的界限就这么在他和Brett之间拉开了。无知无觉与心怀鬼胎，这几乎是Brett和他自己截然相反的两面。Eddy几乎不忍心告诉Brett真相。

“但我很困扰。”

“你在烦恼什么呢？”Brett脸上的表情有了松动，Eddy所熟悉的，友好耐心的Brett又回来了，Brett嘴角上的线条变得柔和平滑，嘴唇轻启，注视里带上了一勾让Eddy感到摇摇欲坠的引力，Brett的那头只要稍微使劲，Eddy的嘴里就会源源不断地吐露出他的心事、他所有的秘密一样。

“你怎么能当做什么都没有发生一样呢？这不公平。”话一出口，Eddy当即就后悔了，但是他的嘴背叛了他的意志，催使着他源源不断地，在Brett的注视下说下去。Brett脸上的表情没有任何变化，像是在毫无设防地接收着Eddy投射出来的情绪。

Eddy继续说了下去。

“你还记得大学里有一段时间，搞不清楚状况的同学以为我们是一对的事情吗？”

“我记得，因为我推着你到处走来走去，还有当着一大堆人的面喂你吃东西。当然，那时候你手臂还在打石膏嘛。”

“那个时候你是怎么想的？”Eddy感到他有点在试探Brett的底线了，他不是没想过这个问题，他怀疑Brett是否也曾经想过这个问题，当周围的人都对他们的关系定义有误解的时候，Brett是否也有着同样的疑虑，像Eddy那样，还是只是享受着这种模糊的定义就好了。

我和Brett的关系，不是那么简单就能定义的。

Eddy曾经这么回复过那些再评论区说“他们是在交往”的留言。

“都那么久的事情了，为什么现在要拿出来再提？”

Eddy本想说，你就当我是自我隔离隔离疯了吧。他转念一想，不能给Brett留下草率的印象，于是他郑重其事地说：“我想搞清楚。”

“Eddy——”Brett喊了一声，声音悠长得像是一声叹息，“你要知道，有些感觉就是瞬时的，突然产生的，它来得快，但是去得也快。”

Eddy震惊，同时感到一丝惊喜。Brett承认了他的感受。

“但你曾经有想法，那不是毫无意义的。”

“怎么会是有意义的呢？你那时候喜欢的又不是我，甚至都不是男人。”Brett的话语里带上了一声气音，像是他深叹了一口气，Eddy用眼神贪婪地观察着眼前的友人，更多的信息从Brett的肢体语言中涌现出来——Brett交叉着双臂，身体靠回到了椅背上。

更多的记忆涌回Eddy的脑海，大学，派对，女朋友，还有很多酒精，Eddy想起他喝醉了，躺在聚会场地上的垫子上，怀里还抱着一个女孩子，在他的意识完全被醉意占领前，Brett坐在一堆人中间，和周围的一圈人互相开着玩笑，他们的眼神在一片嘈杂之中相遇，Eddy闭上了眼睛，在Brett匆匆移开视线之后。

Eddy不是没有假借一些看似友情，或者他们关系之间模糊不清的地带时做过一些似是而非的事情，借着情势说过一些他不敢认真对Brett讲的话。

“那么，就一直这样下去就好了吗。”Eddy喃喃道，与其这句话像是在说给Brett听，不如是说给自己。

“这取决于我们目前对对方的感觉都在什么阶段了，如果不一致的话，那还是会挺尴尬的。”Brett一脸平静。

“所以——最终还是错过了吗。”

“什么错过？”Brett有些疑惑。

“当你对我有感觉的时候，我在喜欢着女生，而当你终于放弃幻想的时候，变得对我毫无感觉的时候，我却又跑回来对你百般殷勤的事情。你说的‘阶段的不一致’，指的就是这件事吧。”

“我可没说过我已经翻篇了。”Brett说，抿紧了嘴唇。

一丝希望从心头涌起。Eddy瞪大了双眼，望向Brett，对方望着他，似乎抛开了一个球等待Eddy接住，然后投回，不同的是，Brett似乎并没有Eddy那么大的反应，他只是等待，等待着无论是怎么样的结果都好，Brett都可以坦然接受。

“我也没有。”

“那就好。”Brett长吁一口气。

“高中的时候，那个我喜欢的男人，是你。”

“我猜到了，但我没想到就我一个。”Brett低头笑了。

Eddy难以置信，“那么明显吗？！”

“你喜欢一个人，就恨不得向全世界大声宣布，‘大家快来看这是我最喜欢的人’，我怎么可能没注意到呢。”

“但是那个时候你对我毫无感觉。”

“与其说是毫无感觉，不如说是有些逃避吧。我害怕改变我们的关系，我害怕周围的人怎么想，我害怕大学要去学建筑，我害怕要放弃掉熟悉的一切，我害怕很多事情。”Brett苦笑，“我装作毫无感觉，然后在大学的时候我就得到报应了。”

“在你跑去悉尼的时候，我也得到了报应。”时至今日，Eddy仍会回想起当他刷到Brett的FB首页里，那些他不认识的人和Brett的合影时，舌尖上尝到的苦涩滋味。Brett的生命中开始有其他的人了，他们正朝着同样的方向前进，然而毫无交集就像是两道平行线。

“那时我决心开始新的阶段了，不再沉溺过去。新的地方新的起点。”Brett说，“直到你打电话给我，说你没有通过比赛，那时候，我想，哎，兜兜转转还是离不了你呀。”

“天，我都错过了什么啊。”Eddy小声说，他望着Brett，胸膛里肿胀的感觉愈发明显，他想说的话像是指缝间的沙子一般流走了，只留下粗糙的触感。

“是啊，看起来我们一直在错误的阶段，错误的时间线上。我曾经懊恼过，但是我决心忘记掉这些有的没的，因为最后我们还是在一起，是好朋友的状态，我不敢再要求更多了。”

Eddy鼓起勇气问出了困扰他很久的话：“那现在呢，你想要更多吗？”

“我不能确定。”Brett思索了很久，歪着脑袋说。Eddy的心跌到了谷底。

“我不能确定，这样做是不是最好的，Eddy，你是我最好的朋友，万一我们变不回以前的关系呢？”

“你知道一旦捅破了那层窗纱，就再也回不到以前的状态了吧。”Eddy说。

Brett愣住了，他交叠的双臂放开来，垂落在身体两侧。

“我想我暂时给不了你任何承诺。”Brett说，将手放到Eddy的膝盖上，Eddy的手不自觉地追随着Brett的指尖，握住。他对Brett的手掌太过熟悉，他用眼睛描绘了无数次的模样，触碰到的感觉在当前的情势之下却是如此陌生，几乎像是重新认识。Eddy的心像是从高处抛下，急速下坠——

“但是你愿意给我机会吗。”Brett问。

Eddy感到Brett的手掌翻过来，将自己的用力握住。

Eddy的心又被托起来了。

Day13  
“又睡不着吗？”Brett对着门外的Eddy问。

“我可以进来吗？”

“可以啊。”

Eddy打开了Bretr的房门，爬上他的床。Brett的房间里只亮着一盏小小的台灯，Brett的手机插着充电线在一旁放着钢琴曲子。

“随便找的专辑听的。”Brett说，“当作背景音乐。”

“德彪西。”Eddy说，“你竟然开始听起德彪西了。”

“嘿，我什么音乐都听的。”

“除了某些作曲家。”Eddy说，“你最经常听的是柴可夫斯基。”

“嗯哼。”

见Brett不置可否，Eddy又说：“那你知道他的柴小协是他Kotek谈恋爱的时候作的曲吗？他们在瑞士，远离故土，远离他们熟悉的一切，在一个没有人认识他俩的地方。”Eddy将头靠在Brett的肩膀上。

“要不然我怎么专挑在新加坡这里拉柴可夫斯基？”Brett推了Eddy一下，“我以为你会早晚会自己发现。”

“你这家伙！”Eddy往Brett肩上拍了一掌，这次Brett没有躲开。随即，Eddy感受到了肩膀上Brett的重量，Brett将头靠在他的身上，带着点古怪的小心翼翼。

手机里的音乐从一个音轨换到下一个，琴声继续流淌。

Day14

最后一天对于他们来说都是挺奇怪的一天，只要过完今天，他们就可以从这间三室一厅的公寓里脱身了，从一大早上开始，Brett就处于一种奇怪的亢奋的情绪中，不停地在房间里走来走去，给他们的水壶、咖啡机里添上一遍又一遍的水，将洗衣机里的衬衫一件一件烘干又挂起来，他看起来一刻都没法从他坐着的地方呆着似的，分分钟心思就要飞到别的地方去了。

好几次，Eddy想问Brett将来的打算，但好几次话到了嘴边就被他自己生生地咽了下去。他不想打破这种微妙的平衡。这将是他们一起自我隔离的最后一天，天知道他们出去外面之后会发生什么事情？万一Brett反悔了呢？这是有可能的，Eddy听说过夏令营恋情，那好似排山倒海而来的热恋只会发生在积压在一起的时间里，特定的场合里。等到当事人从这个特定的环境中走出去之后，那种让人神魂颠倒的感觉就顷刻消失得荡然无存。

“待会要出去吗？”Brett突然问道，他的语气里好像在藏着些什么。

“珍珠奶茶？”Eddy想也没想就问。

Brett张了张嘴，然后像是途中突然改口似的，“你知道大部分的亚洲情侣的约会就是珍珠奶茶，珍珠奶茶吧。“

“那算是约会咯？”Eddy一口气讲了出来，试探，试探，他心想。

“那第一次我请客。”Brett笑着说。

Eddy变得高兴起来。

END


End file.
